


Bluebells

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: EngSpa Week 2017, Established Relationship, M/M, SpUK Week 2017, hence the fluff, this ship needs more cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Life isn’t always exhilarating. Sometimes it’s completely mundane. But sometimes mundane is fine and walks back from the post office can have pleasant little twists to them.





	Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished something for SpUk Week, hurrah! I have nothing to say about this one, so happy reading.

The sad reality of life was that not every moment was exciting, not everything could fill you to the brim with emotion and take you breath away. Some things were just mundane—which was why Arthur had had to go to the post office, even though Antonio was visiting.

Such was life.

At least Antonio didn’t seem too fussed at having been dragged along as they headed back to the house, letter safely posted. It was peaceful, at least, strolling along in the early afternoon sunshine with almost no-one about, just two women walking along the pavement ahead of them chatting quietly.

Arthur checked his watch.

“That’s the fourth time you’ve done that.” Antonio noted. “Why are you in such a hurry? The weather isn’t even awful for once.”

Arthur sighed. “I’m not in a hurry, _per-se_ , it’s just I’d normally have had tea by now.”

Antonio smiled, his eyes brightening. “It’s the end of the world.” he teased.

Arthur opened his mouth to quip something in return but was distracted by another voice.

“Oh look, bluebells! They’re lovely this year.” exclaimed one of the women ahead of them, pointing to a crop of bluebells around a nearby lamppost.

“Oh they’re not English bluebells.” Arthur paused, head tilting as he tuned into the conversation fully. He glanced at the aforementioned flowers and saw the second woman was perfectly right. He felt a smile coming, looking across at Antonio. “They’re much bigger than the native ones, the native ones are nice and delicate, _those_ are Spanish invaders.” the woman said, shaking her head.

Arthur snorted. “Couldn’t have put it better myself.” he murmured, smirking when Antonio pouted, looking at the flowers sadly.

“What’s wrong with them? They’re pretty!” he justified. Arthur lifted and dropped a shoulder.

“They’re different. That and they’re wiping out the native blooms – thanks for that.” he added a little more shortly.

“That’s not my fault.” Antonio’s smile resurrected itself. “They’re keeping up tradition, right? You losing wars to me.”

Arthur frowned at him. “Shut up.”

Antonio chuckled as the women vanished around a corner up ahead. They drew levels with the crop of bluebells huddled round the pole and Antonio crouched to gently touch the blooms.

“I like them.”

Pausing beside him, Arthur rolled his eyes. “Of course _you_ like them.”

“Oh come on, you like them too.” Antonio said, glancing back at him.

Saying nothing for a moment, Arthur then hummed non-committally.

“I wish they weren’t taking over quite so efficiently.” he muttered. “There are only certain areas where the native ones thrive now…if it weren’t for that I’d be indifferent to them.”

“Wow, indifferent, I feel so flattered.”

Arthur scoffed. “Please, that has nothing to do with my opinion of you.”

Antonio straightened, facing him with a smile. “Hm, so you’re not indifferent to me?”

“Stop being deliberately obtuse.” Arthur dismissed, turning and starting down the pavement again.

“Oh come on, you’re meant to say you like me.” Antonio prompted, falling into step beside him with a grin.

“Evidently you don’t need me to.”

Antonio slid a hand into his, nudging their shoulders together. “Admit it, you know you want to~”

“It’s not _admitting_ something if both parties already know the information. I think it’s perfectly obvious that I’m not indifferent you.” Arthur nodded to their now linked hands pointedly.

“Yeah but it’s no fun if you won’t say it.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur stopped, bringing them both to a halt so that Antonio blinked at him curiously. Before Antonio could say anything else, Arthur reached across and caught Antonio's chin with his fingers, leaning in close. He kissed him surely, leaning into it as he parted his lips.

Antonio made a soft, pleased sound in the back of his throat and fingers caught in the collar of Arthur's shirt, pulling him closer. He was only too happy to go, a smile just touching his lips through the kiss as he wrapped an arm around Antonio.

Their lips moving together, Arthur dipped his tongue into Antonio’s mouth for an indulgent moment before reminding himself that they were on a public street. Slowly, he eased away.

The kiss broke softly.

“…Will you stop whining now?” Arthur murmured as he pulled back.

Antonio shook his head, though Arthur could still see the hint of a smile. “You had to ruin it.” he sighed.

Arthur just smiled, intertwining their fingers again and turning down the street once more. “Come on. I want to get home for tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like you all to know that the conversation between the two women is one I legitimately had with my mother, except I then laughed for five minutes at how passionate she was about 'Spanish Invader' bluebells. Bless her. 
> 
> Come chat to me: anglaisaph.tumblr.com


End file.
